Dragons in the Sky
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer was born in 1513 and is half-dragon, half human. Now he is working in the BAU in the present. But being a dragon is never an easy life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The year 1513:

Long ago, far from human civilization, a large range of mountains covered the vast landscape. The peaks were covered in white clouds and the bottoms were covered with tall pine trees. To humans this was nowhere, but to the dragons it was home.

Despite popular belief, dragons were quite intelligent and wise. However they were very secretive and often enjoyed the solitude of their mountain caves. Yet dragons possessed a very special power, besides simply breathing fire. They can transform into humans at will. They would, at times, travel to the small villages and towns of kingdoms close by. Still they rarely talked to humans.

One day, a young dragon who was barely three hundred years old named Edmond, traveled to a large town of a noble kingdom in the south. He was in his human form as he walked around the local market place. Fish, spices, and food of all kinds were available. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman selling vegetables. It was love at first sight for the young dragon.

She saw him as well and he also fell over heels for Edmond. It wasn't long until Catherine and Edmond were married but she never knew Edmond's true form. However the other dragons were worried when Catherine became pregnant. Months later, the cry of a newborn baby was heard in her small house on her father's farm. When she finally was able to hold the baby, she saw he had tiny claws, tiny dragon wings, and eyes of that of a dragon's. She shrieked and her husband rushed in to find his wife screaming at the child. When she looked up her eyes were lit up with rage.

"Get this…abomination you gave me out of this house." Edmond's heart shattered as he was thrown out of the house with his newborn son. As he ran out of the town, he transformed back into a dragon and carried his son to his mountain home. The other dragons including the dominate male, Vincent a eight hundred year old dragon, decided that despite the fact that the child is not a pureblood, he is still a member of their clan and will be treated as their own.

"Since he is your son Edmond, you should give him a name" said Vincent.

"Well…I think I'll name him after my father, Spencer."

However when Edmond tried to go back to try to reason with his wife, the whole village was there to greet him, with lit torches and swords. They took him by surprise and gut him like a pig. As much as Edmond wanted to fight back he didn't have the heart to kill her or her village. He looked at her with sad eyes until death took him.

When the clan learned of what happened, Vincent decided to oversee Spencer's care and treat him as his own.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Vincent quickly grew attached to Spencer as he watched him grow. He was able to hide his wings, eyes and claws like the others could so he was able to explore the kingdoms as he pleased. He also was able to fly and use magic like the others could. Vincent saw him as his own son just as Edmond did. He taught him all he knew about the world and about the humans.

It was when Spencer was around ten that things went wrong.

Another clan came to visit from a place far to the west. When the clan leader saw Spencer, he growled. "It seems that you have a mutt with you" he snared. Vincent growled, "He is a member of this clan and he is as powerful as any young dragon would be." The other chuckled, "You have gotten soft Vincent. Taking care of runts like him."

Suddenly the dragon lunged at Vincent and almost sliced his neck opened. "How dare you! This is our territory, be gone!" shouted Vincent. "It about time someone took your place old man." They charged at each other and clawed each other until blood was drawn.

Spencer was tightened but he wouldn't let Vincent be hurt by some third rate dragon. He flew up into the arm and used his magic to terribly burn the dragon. He roared in pain and came to find that the child had burnt his left wing beyond repair.

"You little brat" he roared. Just before he could attack Spencer, Vincent lunged at him causing them both to topple over the cliff. They continued to struggle, when Vincent tried to fly away, the other clamped his jaws onto Vincent's neck.

They fell to their deaths with a loud crash.

Spencer was in tears as he saw his guardian fall to his death, the other dragons comforted him but Spencer kept crying and mourning for days. With a heavy heart, Spencer decided to leave the mountains to find a home for himself. However, his clan vowed to aid him whenever they needed him.

Alone and without any parents or family, Spencer went to make his own life in an unforgiving world.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

2005

Spencer was leaving his class at a college in Virginia; it was a rainy, spring day so Spencer went to the library to find something new to read.

He was about 492 years old, yet his human form really didn't age. He looked like a typical twenty-two year old man. He decided to attend a few colleges, since it seemed to be a big thing nowadays, he thought.

Over the years Spencer went to many schools and traveled to many places across the globe. He also worked in many professions. He had meat many friends and lovers from every place he went to but it was painful to see them age and pass on when he was still young and healthy. So he tried not to get to close to people, it would only hurt in the end.

He walked out the library with a handful of books and was about to walk to his next class, when a middle-aged man ran up to him.

"Hello, are you Spencer Reid?"

Spencer mentally giggled, he had changed his last name so many times, it wasn't even funny. He had to if he wanted to avoid suspicion, but he never changed his first name. It reminded him of his father and Vincent. How those names brought him such pain in his heart.

"Yes…can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Jason Gideon. I work for the FBI in the behavioral analysis unit not far from here. I have a proposal for you Spencer."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It wasn't long until Spencer was part of the BAU team and was sent on his first case. Out of all the jobs he had in the past, this one topped them all. On the jet he sat next to his new boss, Aaron Hotchner and Agent Morgan. It was almost funny that despite being smaller then the two men, he was twice as strong and could easily send them flying in a heartbeat. However, Spencer hated resorting to violence; he learned very quickly that his dragon instincts and violence don't mix.

**Flashback**

1917

Spencer was finally back from the war in Europe. His body ached and he longed to see his beautiful Molly. They met two years ago and were planning on getting married after he got back. He practically ran to their apartment on the east side of Manhattan with a smile on his face. He even bought a bouquet of her favorite flowers. But when he got there…he saw his love…with another man.

His dragon-like rage took over and in only seconds, he slaughtered them both. His claws were covered in blood and his tears He ran out of the apartment complex and with the help of another dragon, changed his name and identity. He made him seem that he died in the war so no one would grow suspicious.

It was another cruel reminder of how the dragon half is still strong within him. No matter how human he seemed to be.

It also reminded him of how risky it was to get too close to humans. It was what led to his father's own death after all.

**End Flashback**

On the jet, JJ another agent handed out some case files. "Yesterday, Frank Kidman was reported missing when he didn't show up for work or home. Today at around noon, his body was found in a ditch near the highway a few miles out of town. In the last few months, bodies have been dumped in the same ditch. So far we have four men including Frank. All were married with children with jobs in the same field of work."

"What's their profession" asked Elle.

"Doctors."

Gideon turned to Spencer, "Reid, what do you think?"

"Well it's obvious that this person has a grudge against doctors. Perhaps a doctor in his past has wronged him in some way or blames them for whatever his aliment currently is."

Morgan and Hotch nodded, "Alright, I'll have Garcia look over if these men have a common field of medicine that they cover."

The rest of the way there the team discussed about the case. Spencer looked out the window for a moment and briefly longed to fell the wind beneath his wings again and to go to his old home in the mountains.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The case was solved in less than two days. The unsub was disorganized and left behind too much evidence. Since they had to wait till tomorrow to fly home, due to some fog that rolled in, they decided to relax and head to a bar for some dinner and drinks.

They were talking about memories of their childhood. Spencer sighed quietly as he heard all of the wonderful stories about their mothers and fathers. He yearned to have that kind of life, where he could have someone to hold him and give him kisses good-night but it has been centuries since his father and guardian had died and his own mother kicked him out only minutes after he was born. Yet a couple of years ago, he meant someone else who was the mother he never had, Diana Reid.

**Flashback**

It wasn't too long ago that he met the Reid family. Their son looked a lot like him and was quite intelligent for his age, as he was also. Yet when the boy was only ten, his father abandoned him along with his mentally-ill mother.

To make matters worse, when the boy was only eighteen, he died in a fatal car crash. Spencer felt his heart reach out for his mother who he had slowly come to know and love. So he took over the boy's identity and changed his name to Spencer Reid. The mother never knew the difference since her illness made her forget so easily…he knew it was for the best.

Since then he would visit her and write to her. Also every month he would visit the boy's grave and prays for him. His name was as Spencer ironically. Spencer knew at least, his mother would be cared for and would often pray for the boy's forgiveness for deciding his mother. No after so long, he has come to see her as his own.

**End Flashback**

"Reid…what about you? What memories do you have of your family?"

"What family, I have been alone for centuries and never once have had a place I can call home" thought Spencer.

"Well…you have already met my…mom. There's nothing really to say."

Morgan frowned and put his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Kid…if you ever need to talk about it…I'm here."

Spencer felt a somewhat familiar feeling of warm and happiness in his heart. "No… I can't get attached. That will only lead to more pain" he thought.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Meanwhile, far in the mountains, a large black dragon sat in his cave. "He will pay for killing my father" he snarled.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

**About two years after Spencer's first case at the BAU**

When Morgan asked Spencer if he wanted to go out with him and the rest of the team for dinner, he reluctantly declined. He wanted to so badly but he refused to get hurt again like he was so many times before. Spencer rarely went anywhere with them, except on cases of course. He really grown fond of the team, although he missed Elle and Gideon. But In his mind, humans only like you for so long. He saw the looks of disappointment from his teammate's faces as they left for dinner together God how he wanted to hit something or just relive some stress. There was only one way to do so.

Later that night Spencer drove out to the forest, far from town and were anyone else would see or hear him. He stopped his car at a cliff and got out. He took a deep breath and slowly his body transformed, his claws grew and looked like long serrated daggers, his eyes became were yellow and red like a dragon's, and his wings were huge, almost the length of his body and were brown like his hair.

Spencer left off the cliff and his wings extended outwards. He glided thought the air gracefully as he soared through the night sky. He felt so at peace and calm, it was a times like this that he didn't really have to hide who he was. He was a dragon through and through.

However, he noticed that it was getting late and he had to drive back. So he flew back to his car and landed. He drove away to go home and rest before work the next day. He failed to notice the yellow eyes watching him from a distance.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer got up the next day at work to get a cup of coffee, he was tired from staying up late last night to fly, but it was worth it to help his stressed mind. He was asked by Prentiss earlier if he wanted to catch a movie with her and Garcia, he declined of course. He kept noticing all day the looks from his team. It hurt but he knew it was for the best. After all what if they found out, they would never talk to him again. They would call him a freak….

When he went back to his desk, Hotch was there waiting for him. "Reid, can I talk to you for a minute in my office." Spencer nodded and they went into the office. Hotch shut the door and Spencer sat down. "Reid I have noticed for some time now, that you rarely talk or talk with the team about anything unless it deals with work. I would really like you to become more involved since it is important for a team to be able to trust and know each other to work together in the field."

Spencer sighed, "Hotch I respect this team and you as my boss, but I really just want to stay professional here, I'm not here to socialize or anything." Hotch gave him a dark stare but nodded. Spencer left the room and got back to work. It wasn't long until the rest of the team knew what he told Hotch and stared to give Reid dirty looks, but Reid ignored them. He dealt with this before and knew it was better for them, not to get close.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

One night, the team was going to get some dinner, Spencer was not invited so he was going to go home. Out in the parking lot, Spencer got into his car while he saw his teammates walk to a restaurant a short walk away. But Garcia stopped and rushed over to Spencer before he got in. "Reid…look you may not like us but we like you, just come with us…please." Spencer eyes watered, "I just can't…I want to but it would only hurt you guys if I get to close." She stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly a large white dragon appeared out of nowhere; it landed and growled at Spencer. "So you're the one who killed my father huh, you're a bit small." He chuckled and raised his claw to attack him. Garcia screamed and shut her eyes, but Spencer picked her up and managed to move her out of the way. He ran to his teammates, "Get out of here NOW" he shouted. He looked back and saw the dragon was going to charge at him. Spencer quickly transformed and flew up his claws ready to strike. The team was in completely awestruck. Spencer clawed at one of the dragon's eyes and managed to slice its shoulder with his razor sharp teeth. The dragon roared in pain as Spencer continued to claw at his shoulders, neck and back. Eventually the onslaught was too much and the dragon flew away bleeding and aching from every pore. Spencer roared in triumph and looked back to see his team stare at him with fear in their eyes. Spencer knew that he couldn't stay at Quantico any longer and flew away. The team was so in shock that it was when Spencer was flying away, that they called for Spencer to come back. But he couldn't hear through the howling wind in his ears.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Flying far into the night sky until finally, Spencer reached a small cliff that overlooked the large forest below. He sat down at the edge, his curled up and rested his face into his knees. Tears fell down his face; he sniffed as he lifted his head. He knew that he would have to leave Virginia and change his identity again. He was about to leave when he saw something in the distance. A large green dragon appeared and landed next to Spencer.

Spencer shot up, "Who are you" he growled. The dragon didn't speak; instead it grabbed Spencer with one of its huge claws. Spencer struggled to get free but the dragon was too strong for him. The dragon carried him away from the cliff while Spencer kept trying to get free.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The team drove around in their cars trying to find Spencer. They checked his apartment and local places he was usually at when he was not working, but no luck so far. After many hours of searching the team had no choice but to pack it in for the night. They would re-group in the morning.

Meanwhile far away in the mountains, much like Spencer's old home, Spencer found himself in a small room. The walls around him showed that he was in a cave. There were some animal skins for rugs and the room was lit by candles. He tried to get up but his body seemed to be very weak for some reason.

It was then that a man entered the room; Spencer knew it was a dragon, by his glowing yellow eyes. The man grabbed Spencer and brought him to a large room, where many dragons were waiting for him. At the center of the pack was a large black dragon with terrifying eyes and large claws that could gut him in seconds. Spencer was placed on the ground before the large beast. Yet Spencer knew exactly who he was, he was the king of the dragons. The most terrifying creature on the planet. Although, dominate dragons control their clans, the king had absolute rule over all of them. He was truly not a beast to fool with.

"I've brought you hear because you let your dragon nature be exposed to the mortals. I have let you stay out there for far too long without any guidance. Especially since you're not a full dragon, you're much more vulnerable, being a rouge dragon is dangerous. Therefore you will say here, under my watch" he said.

"With all due respect, I'm no longer an infant dragon, I may be still much younger than many of the dragon's here, but I have lived alone for most of my life. I've already left Virginia and will change my identity and information shortly. This won't happen again, I promise you" said Spencer.

The king gave him a cold glare, "No you won't, you're not to leave this mountain. Your powers are still underdeveloped, you couldn't even fight off my weakest guard" he pointed to the green dragon that kidnapped him earlier. "By now you should have embraced all your abilities but living out with the mortals has squandered them." "But I was able to fight off a dragon that attacked me, it was a white dragon" said Spencer.

The king was silent for a moment then sighed, "You're a one of a kind dragon Spencer, never before has there been a cross-breed between a human and dragon. Yet despite this you seem to distance yourself from both races. When you were just a child, you we able to defeat a powerful dragon with minimal effort. You could be strong and much more powerful than many of the dragons here, but you need to start training again. Staying with the humans will only hurt you in the end. You are staying here, end of discussion."

Spencer nodded, "Why is it that every dragon I see wants to coddle me, I'm not that weak" thought Spencer. Then again defeating that white dragon from before was no easy feat, many training could help him. After all…it's not like he can go back anyway.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer remained in his room for the rest of the night and well into the morning. At noon a blue dragon came into the room. She was a female dragon with sparkling light blue scales and glowing yellow eyes. She gestured him to come out of the room and out onto the large ledge out of the caves.

"Spencer, as of now I'm your teacher. You may call me Azula. I was born in Himalayan Mountains over a thousand years ago. Since then I have had many pupils. Though I must admit I've never had a dragon of your sort. A cross-breed will be a first." She smiled and her large nose nuzzled the side of Spencer head. He smiled; she was very motherly for a dragon. Since he never really had a mother at any point in his life, having someone like her was…calming.

"How much have you learned so far?"

Spencer sighed, "I can transform at will and use magic…mostly defense magic like using energy to deflect other dragons."

She nodded, "Although that's good, there is more than that when it comes to magic. I believe we should start with the basics. In this case, our history. Come fly with me Spencer."

Her large wings made large gusts of wind as she flew off the ledge and into the sky. Spencer transformed and he followed her. She took him far to a mountain that towered over all the others. At the top was a cave. Inside were pictures and words all over the walls. Also at the end of the small cave was a large book made out of leather and the cover was metal.

"We existed before even humans did. The very first dragon was a large white dragon that made all other animals tremble with fear. However at the same time, he ruled with respect and oversaw the land. The world was prosperous under his rule and also under the rule of his children. One of his sons was even a dear friend of Merlin, a powerful wizard and a legend among the humans; however their friendship was a secret. We used to live among people in harmony for a time but then humans saw use a monsters. They betrayed us when the killed twelve dragon babies without mercy. Since then we have hid from humans and when Merlin left, the humans abandoned magic and it was soon a forgotten time for them. Dragons now live in secret and it will remain that way" she explained as she pointed at the pictures.

She walked over to the book, "This book was given to us by three wizards, one of them was Merlin himself. This is the only real spell book in existence. All the others were either destroyed by humans or by other wizards. Most of them contained dark magic. This is the only book used by Merlin and wizards of the kings in the past."

Spencer looked down at the book, the metal cover had small stones on it and words in a language he had never seen before.

"Spencer…we dragons protect this book as was one of Merlin's last wishes. Magic is an art that was widespread in the human world…but now humans have abandoned it out of fear and they disrespect nature. Someday we hope to bring magic back to their world…but I'm not sure when that day will come."

Spencer lightly touched the book, it was warm and made Spencer's had tingle. The book was pulsating with energy.

Azula pulled him away from the book and gestured him that it was time to leave. As they flew back to the caves, all Spencer could think about was his team…his friends.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Azula were at the ledge, she was teaching him how to use his shape-shifting ability that many dragons use to disguise themselves as humans. "You don't have to just look like you normally look Spencer; you can become any person or creature you desire with practice." Spencer sat on the ground and watched as Azula changed into a lion. Spencer was in awe when she instantly changed into a human and then into a dragon again in only minutes.

"Dragon's have used this magic since we left the humans. Try it yourself Spencer. Relax and let your energy flow through your body and then focus on any creature you can think of. Take your time, we have all day to do this" she said gently.

Spencer sat on the ground and relaxed himself. He closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could but also relaxing his body and magic around him. In his mind he pictures a large silver-winged eagle. He felt a rush of wind against his face and then he heard a chuckle. "Open your eyes Spencer."

When he opened then he felt different, he looked down and saw his feet were now talons and his arms were now wings. He gasped in shock but then laughed, "It worked." She nodded, "Of course it did, well done."

#$#$#$#$$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

They spent the rest of the day practicing shape-shifting. Once it got dark, she led Spencer into the main den of the cave where other dragons and the king were sitting.

"It's time to eat Spencer" said Azula quietly. He sat down next to her and a orange dragon came in with a large pile of red meat. He dropped it on a large stone slab. The king took a breath and fire came out of his throat, cooking the meat. When the stopped the room smelled of cooked beef and pork. The king took the first bit and then let the others eat. Azula gave Spencer a large piece of pork and he grimaced. Despite being half dragon, he wasn't too keen on red meat. For some reason it made his stomach sick. Azula saw that he wasn't eating, "Are you not hungry?" Spencer shook his head, "I don't…really eat red meat…it hurts my stomach." Azula stared at him. All dragons were carnivores…but then again Spencer wasn't a normal dragon.

He sighed and pushed the meat towards her, "You can eat it" he said. Azula frowned, "You need to eat Spencer…" He shook his head again, "I'm ok for now…" Azula didn't eat the pork, she left it there and watched as he sat there staring out into space.

She saw the other dragons talking and eating among themselves, but Spencer seemed to distance himself from them. She realized that in Spencer's mind, he didn't belong to either world because he wasn't a full human or a full dragon. Both worlds were alien to him. The king himself noticed this but didn't say a word…he would deal with it later that night.

#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$$#$#$

Meanwhile back in Virginia, the team finally gave up trying to fine Spencer and decided to rest up to try again in the morning.

"Where could he have gone" said Garcia.

"…anywhere I guess…he can fly after all" said Morgan. The others couldn't stop thinking about that night when Spencer turned into…a creature. Wings, claws and yellow eyes. It was fascinating, it was terrifying, it was magical, it was beyond anyone's imagination on what happened that night.

They split up and they all drove to their own homes to sleep until day break.

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer was in his room, staring out the window. He never felt more alone in his life then he did now. All he wanted was to go back to Quantico and see his friends. They were the closest thing he had to a family since Vincent died. He sighed heavily and flopped down on the bed covered in animal skins and pillows. Before he could go to sleep, a guard came in and told him that the king wished to see him.

Spencer walked into the main chamber were the king was waiting for him.

"Please sit Spencer."

Spencer sat on the floor, still marveling over how magnificent and regal the dragon looked. He was a born leader for sure.

"Spencer…I understand that being among us again is rather…..unsettling."

Spencer frowned; it was more than that, he thought.

"Despite the fact that you are only half-dragon, you still have the powers and strength of a dragon. Therefore, you are one of us."

Spencer nodded but deep in his mind, he wished he was just another human like his friends or at least a full dragon. He hated being so different from them and despite what the king is saying, he is still very different from the dragons as well. He then wondered if his friends would even accept him back after what had happened in the parking lot before he was taken away.

"Azula has informed me of your progress…I'm pleased to hear that you are learning much of your skills."

Spencer nodded again. "You may go now Spencer and good-night to you."

#$#$#$#$$#$#$$$#$#$#$$#$#$

Spencer sat in his room again. He was in too deep of thought to sleep now. He wanted to go home and yet he really just wanted to be free. For some reason he had no real desire to stay and learn about his dragon powers. What he really wanted was to be left alone.

With a heavy heart, he transformed and escaped through the window. He managed to elude the dragons guarding the area. He flew far, far away until he was completely exhausted. He was flying over the Atlantic when he saw a small island. He decided to rest there until he could fly again.

The morning sun warmed his wings and body. On the warm sand he closed his eyes. He felt free again and decided that he would go to the states and change his identity all over again. He would stay as far away from dragons as possible.

"You were supposed to stay on the mountain."

Spencer's eyes shot open; next to him was the dragon king. His eyes were red with rage and he showed his teeth.

"Don't think I can't sense where you are. When you're sent left the area I knew you left. I followed you. I gave you orders NOT TO LEAVE THE MOUNTAIN!"

Spencer shook with fear. Was the king going to hurt him, cage him in his room forever…kill him?

After a few long moments, the king gave a long sigh.

"Why can't you understand that you don't have to be alone?"

Spencer gave him a puzzled look.

The dragon sat down beside Spencer, he looked out at the sea. "Spencer, you're a dragon through and through. No matter what anyone or any dragon says. I can see that you'll be a great dragon someday. But you can't just run away from us. I know you loved your friends very much. I promise that you can see them again someday, but for now you must train and finally be part of a clan. Therefore you need a father."

Spencer now looked even more confused, "What?"

"Azula will be your teacher and I will be your…adoptive father."

Was the king actually serious?

What Spencer didn't know was that the king had always wanted a child of his own but with his duty to protect the dragons from the humans; he had little time to find a mate and have children. His clan first before his own desires. Sure he fell in love a few times but he didn't act upon his feelings...ever.

"Truly" asked Spencer quietly.

The king nodded, "We should go back, however you're still going to be punished for disobeying me. You will be confined to your room for the next five days. I will bring you food daily. After that you may continue your training but under strict watch until you show me that you won't leave again."

Spencer nodded and they both flew back to the mountain again. Still Spencer was thinking about his friends and wondered what they were doing.

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

After a few months, Spencer was growing stronger and his magic was more formable. His "adoptive" father would fly with him to the top of the mountains and talk about what he learned. In return, the king told Spencer stories of his travels. He even told him the not-so-good stories.

"When I was young, I met a beautiful human girl. We fell in love and wanted to get married. Yet I wanted to tell her that I was not a human but a dragon. When I did, she was frightened of me and I never saw her again. I still am looking for a wife, someone to have children and spend my days with…but with the numbers of pure-blood dragons diminishing and the fact that we try to steer clear of humans, the odds of that are slim.

Spencer knew the risky life of being a dragon. Humans are very fearful of them and hardly try to understand what they fear. Yet his mind always wondered back to his friends. What were they doing and did they miss him?

One day, Spencer and his father were flying to another clan when it started to rain heavily. "We should rest for the night…there's an inn at the town below. I'll disguise myself as a human."

Spencer and the dragon king landed in the wooded area a few miles from the town. Spencer made his wings, claws and eyes vanish. The king turned into a normal looking male human. They walked to the inn and got two rooms for the night.

As they slept, Spencer felt something was wrong…like he was being watched. When he looked out his window, he saw a hooded man standing outside. The man looked to have sword strapped to his side. Spencer slowly backed from the window and ran to walk his adoptive father.

He practically shook him awake. "Spencer what is it?"

"A Dragon-hunter…"

The king froze with shock. How did one know they were there and they were dragons? Then he realized that he many have been watching him and the rest of their clan.

"We must leave now" he said.

$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Spencer knew of the dragon-hunters…in more ways than one. He was chased by them for a while until he left to live in the United States. They were a secret group of people that have existed for centuries. They swore to destroy the dragon population by any means necessary. It surprised him that the organization is still around and is still out of the public eye…to an extent.

They were ruthless and extremely dangerous.

Spencer and the Dragon King flew the rest of the night to the next clan. They lived on an island that was far from shore. On an island, the hunter would have trouble to follow them…for now.

The clan leader greets them and let them rest and eat.

Spencer walked along the beach after sleeping for several hours. The sun had yet to rise. He sat on a rock to look out onto the horizon. His mind kept going back to his old home in the states.

As he sat he didn't see the figure luring behind him. Suddenly Spencer found himself being knocked to the ground and then he was hit in the head with a blunt object that he didn't see. Then his world became black.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Criminal Minds

**Sorry it took so long to update, I lost the inspiration for this story for a while and needed time away from it to think over the plot. So I hope you like it and sorry again for the long delay. **

Enjoy

Spencer woke to the sound of loud growling. As he vision cleared he saw he was in a large metal cage. Next to him, in an even bigger cage was the dragon king. He was in his dragon form and by the looks of the flames coming out of his mouth and the growling, he was not happy. Spencer did notice that he was in half-dragon form for some strange reason.

Spencer looked around to fine himself in a large stone room, the window was even barred with iron bars. The place looked like a medieval dungeon of some sort. But then cool realization sunk in. They must have been captured by the Dragon-hunters somehow. Spencer flinched when he heard the large, metal door sing open. Two men in dark cloaks came in and walked towards Spencer's cage.

When they tried to reach in a hand to touch his wing, the Dragon King roared and Spencer swiped at his hand with his claws. The man retracted his hand and held it as it bled.

The other man smiled, "I've never seen a half-blood dragon before. I hear stories about them and that their quite rare."

Spencer couldn't help but feel a sense of dread creep into his mind and heart. What were they planning if they didn't kill him or the Dragon King yet? On top of that, did they know that he was the Dragon King? He hoped not because they would kill him on the spot.

One of the men took out a large green-blue glowing crystal from his pocket and slowly moved it towards Spencer. For whatever reason, Spencer felt tired and weak when the crystal was close to him. As the man kept the crystal close to him, the other man inspected Spencer's wings and claws.

The Dragon King growled and looked at them with eyes full of rage.

"Hmm…well he has wings and claws like any pure-blood."

The man opened Spencer's mouth and saw a set of razor sharp teeth. "Dragon teeth too…and a tail, but the rest of his body is human."

"It certainly is a strange phenomenon" said the other man. They moved away from the cage and affects of the crystal faded. Spencer sat up quickly and growled at them.

"Your dinner will arrive soon; in the mean time hope your stay is comfortable." They laughed as they left and locked the door.

The Dragon King gave a large and powerful roar that even made the walls seem to shake.

He settled down and looked at Spencer, "Are you alright?"

Spencer nodded and noticed that the king had a chain necklace of the same crystal that the man had. Though the King was much stronger to the effects of the crystal then Spencer was, it prevented him from escaping the metal cage.

"What are those crystals?"

"Antimaitum stones…only the Dragon-hunters know that they weaken dragons so they become more docile."

"What do you suppose they want?"

The King looked over at Spencer with sad eyes, "I don't know but they seem to have an interest in you…which worried me greatly."

"Me too."

Spencer looked around his cage to find a small crack or weakness in the metal, but he found none. With a heavy sigh he sat on the cage and began thinking of a possible way to escape.

Soon a man came in with large plates of raw meat. The King ate in seconds while Spencer reluctantly ate a few bites.

A day passed and nothing happened, so he and the king talked and thought of possible ways to escape. The next day, five men came into the room and used the crystals to force Spencer out of the cage and dragged him out of the room. The King roared and ripped at the cage, but he was helpless to stop them.

Spencer was dragged to a large room with a stone slab and a necklace of antimaitum was placed around his neck. Spencer was placed on the slab and his heart nearly stopped when he saw a man with a large knife stand above him.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
